Tiro que salió por la culata
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Si hay algo que Luna aprecie son su padre y las cosas en las que ambos creen. Así, cuando Hermione Granger insinúa que nada de eso vale la pena, piensa en la mejor forma de darle una lección. Después de todo, la mente de una astuta Slytherin como ella puede con semejante reto, ¿no es así?


_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Harry Potter y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso sin fines de lucro. Trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_Este One participa en el reto "House Swap!" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

* * *

**Tiro que salió por la culata.**

—Ella es Luna Lovegood. Va a mi curso, pero está en Slytherin.

La joven recién presentada, de largos cabellos rubios peinados en una coleta alta, miró a quienes entraban al compartimiento por encima de la revista en sus manos (que estaba de cabeza, por cierto), con unos atentos ojos saltones del color de la bruma.

—Buenos días —saludó como si nada, volviendo a su lectura. Había visto lo suficiente a los recién llegados para saber quiénes eran.

La chica Weasley fue la encargada de decir su nombre, cosa que se esperaba, ninguno de los otros tenía por qué conocerla, siendo de un curso por encima de ella. Estaba uno de los hermanos de la chica Weasley, tan pelirrojo como ella aunque con un aire más torpe. El joven de la cara regordeta era Longbottom, si no recordaba mal. La chica del cabello castaño alborotado era Granger, según decían, la más inteligente de su generación. Y el otro…

—Tú eres Harry Potter —indicó repentinamente Luna, sin importarle el estar interrumpiendo el inicio de una conversación.

—Ah… Sí, lo soy —contestó el muchacho de revuelto pelo negro y anteojos.

—Se dijo mucho sobre ti en el verano —indicó la rubia, llevándose una mano a la oreja, acomodando el peculiar arete de ciruela dirigible que usaba —Aunque si quieren mi opinión, las incoherencias saltan tanto a la vista que no sé por qué se toman la molestia de hacerlas públicas.

Se hizo el silencio por un largo rato, durante el cual Luna aprovechó para seguir leyendo el artículo que captaba su interés. Sabía perfectamente que lo recién dicho contrastaba con lo que leía, pero esa era la idea la mayor parte del tiempo.

Luna echó otra ojeada por encima de su revista cuando oyó titubeantes diálogos después de su abierta declaración. Sus inesperados compañeros de viaje parecían haberse recuperado de la impresión causada por sus palabras, así que se empezaban a dedicar a sus asuntos. Mejor, así podría observarlos a gusto. Además, el solo haber oído su casa parecía poner en guardia a todos.

—¿Algún artículo interesante en tu revista? —oyó que le preguntó Potter.

Luna le dirigió una mirada evaluadora. El chico, aunque un tanto receloso, parece realmente interesado en oír la respuesta.

—¿En _El Quisquilloso_? —intervino Granger, quien a todas luces contenía una mueca de desdén —Publica pura basura, lo sabe todo el mundo.

—Perdona —decidió pronunciar Luna con su tono de voz más serio —Mi padre es el director.

A continuación, la rubia regresó su atención a las páginas para desconectarse de todo lo demás.

O por lo menos, fingió que se desconectaba.

–&–

—¿Es cierto lo que dice Malfoy, Lovegood? ¿Venías en el tren con _San Potter_ y su grupo?

Luna escuchó la pregunta casi enseguida que entró a su sala común, tras el banquete de bienvenida. Quien la hacía no era otro que Nott, un chico bastante escuálido (en su opinión, claro), al cual apenas se le oía hablar si no era para dejar claras sus opiniones sobre aquello que, a sus ojos, no valiera la pena.

—¿Van a entrar de una buena vez?

Detrás de Luna, venían los demás miembros de Slytherin de su curso. La joven agitó un poco la cabeza, haciendo ondear su coleta, antes de avanzar con pasos largos y gráciles al interior, dejando a Nott con la palabra en la boca.

—Deberías dejar de intervenir cuando Nott esté dando sus afiladas observaciones —comentó a quien venía detrás de ella, un chico castaño y delgado que la miró con sus intensos ojos azules.

—Lovegood, si esa es tu forma de agradecer la ayuda…

—Ah, no sabía que esa había sido una ayuda. Discúlpame, Harper.

El chico torció la boca, claramente disgustado.

—¿Peleando otra vez con Luna, Harper? —inquirió una chica pálida de pelo castaño y cara alargada, con la ceja izquierda arqueada.

—Es que no aprendes, ¿verdad? —intervino otra joven, idéntica a la anterior, pero que alzaba la ceja derecha con cierto aire divertido.

—Nadie pidió su opinión, dúo Carrow —espetó Harper, más malhumorado todavía.

Ese breve intercambio de palabras fue aprovechado por Luna para escabullirse a su dormitorio. Cuando las Carrow y Harper se ponían a discutir, podían durar horas.

Además, necesitaba planear con cuidado lo que haría respecto al comentario de Granger sobre la revista de su padre.

–&–

Le tomó semanas de planeación y de cuidadosas observaciones, pero Luna creyó saber cuál sería una revancha digna de alguien como Granger.

Oyó cierto comentario en boca de la Gryffindor, dirigido a Abott y a Macmillan, pasando por el vestíbulo rumbo a Transformaciones, dejando que se adelantaran, cómo no, Harper y las Carrow discutiendo de nuevo (Vaisey tendría que arreglárselas para separarlos, bien merecido lo tenía por arruinar una de sus pócimas la semana anterior). Por lo visto, a Granger le indignaba que Umbrigde, la nueva profesora de Defensa (si a lo que enseñaba podía llamársele "Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras"), se negara rotundamente a dejarlos practicar los hechizos defensivos. Se haría algo al respecto.

Bueno, pues se lo echaría a perder desde el interior.

Era muy beneficiosa una imagen soñadora y crédula ante las disparatadas historias en la revista de su padre, porque Luna supo aprovecharla. Ya antes había charlado brevemente con Ginny Weasley, así que se acercó a ella y, de manera casual (al menos para sus parámetros), le preguntó por "aquello" que andaba divulgando Granger. La chica Weasley, al principio un poco recelosa pero después con algo más de confianza, confesó lo del "grupo de estudio" para la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, por lo cual la rubia decidió que valía la pena pasarse por _Cabeza de Puerco_ el día acordado, aunque fuera un bar poco recomendable, para enterarse bien de qué iba la cosa.

Lo primero de la reunión lo supuso y acertó: Granger hizo la introducción y lo que intentarían hacer en el grupo, aprender de verdad a defenderse, porque el Quién–Ustedes–Saben regresaba al mundo mágico a hacer de las suyas. Si no fuera por el engreído de Smith (uno de los cazadores de Hufflepuff del que Vaisey más se quejaba), Potter no habría soltado aquel discurso que, admitió, era más verosímil de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Así las cosas, al llegar la hora de firmar el pergamino que contendría la lista de participantes, Luna fue de las últimas de la fila no por cobarde, sino por cautelosa. Después de todo, las miradas fijas en ella eran muy mal disimuladas.

Por lo visto, llevar en la bufanda el verde y el plateado de Slytherin era una señal inequívoca de desafío y malos presagios.

—¿Van a dejar que _Lunática_ se apunte? —se quejó detrás de ella Smith.

—Si ha venido es porque le interesa, déjala en paz —espetó la chica Weasley, mirando a Smith con fiereza, arrugando la nariz.

Luna, intentando no sonreír, finalmente tuvo el pergamino en la mano, así como una pluma ya con la punta cargada de tinta. Echó un vistazo apreciativo en los nombres que ya estaban allí, más interesada en unos que otros, hasta que finalmente deslizó la pluma con ligereza, escribiendo su nombre, para luego pasarle todo a Smith.

En esta ocasión, viendo la cara pasmada del Hufflepuff, Luna no puede evitar dedicarle una mirada soñadora y totalmente sincera.

–&–

Conforme pasaron los meses, Luna se vio en la penosa necesidad de admitir que la jugada le había salido al revés. Esperaba hallarse con un intento vago y completamente inútil de aprender Defensa con Potter de líder, pero resultó que el _Niño–que–vivió_ sabía lo que hacía; por otro lado, era una experiencia completamente nueva y extraña el convivir con gente del resto de las casas de Hogwarts que no se burlaban cruelmente de sus creencias extravagantes.

—Parece distinta, Lovegood.

Harper, poco antes de Navidad, la acompañaba en la sala común, terminando una engorrosa redacción para Binns mientras que ella ojeaba, como casi siempre, un número de _El Quisquilloso_.

—Siempre he sido distinta, Harper, soy un individuo único —dijo ella, arqueando una ceja y entrecerrando los ojos —¿Estás buscando pelea?

—No, solo me preguntaba qué pasaba contigo.

Luna frunció ligeramente los labios y dejó su revista a un lado.

—Estaba pensando… —comenzó, sin saber cómo seguir, hasta que decidió aseverar con la voz impregnada de indiferencia —En tiempos difíciles, cualquier aliado es bueno.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por eso ahora le hablas a la chica Weasley?

—En parte.

Ninguno de los compañeros de casa de Luna sabía lo que hacía, lo cual era comprensible, pues casi todos apoyaban las acciones de Umbrigde (el por qué le quedaba poco claro). A veces Luna se sentía fuera de lugar allí, rodeada de gente ambiciosa y muy orgullosa de sus orígenes, cuando ella lo que más valoraba era una mente abierta y ágil.

—Es guapa —reconoció Harper al cabo de un instante —Weasley, quiero decir. Lástima que sea una traidora a la sangre.

—No es muy adecuado que digas eso tú precisamente, Harper. Sobre todo si consideras que ella tiene un nombre más normal que _Harvey_.

—¡Mi nombre no tiene nada de anormal! —espetó el muchacho, poniéndose de pie y dejándola sola en la sala común.

Luna sonrió con tristeza. Harper era bastante sensible con el tema de su nombre, que delataba la sencillez y el origen de su madre. Aunque el chico no quisiera hacerlo notar, el hecho de tener una madre muggle hacía que todo el mundo en Slytherin lo considerara un inútil, cosa que no conseguía rebatir debido a sus bajas calificaciones y a sus mediocres pruebas para el equipo de quidditch del curso anterior. Por un momento, la rubia lamentó haberse metido con él, porque sin importar las constantes discusiones, lo consideraba su amigo. Y con los amigos no se peleaba, menos en esa época, que la gente decía creer en que el Señor Tenebroso no había vuelto cuando lo más probable (y terrorífico) era que Potter y Dumbledore dijeran la verdad.

Sin saber por qué, Luna se encontró deseando, por primera vez, llevarle la contraria a la mayor parte de los integrantes de su casa con tal de que dejaran de dañar a magos y brujas como Harper.

Eso no lo sabía entonces, pero meses después ese deseo la haría demostrar que una Slytherin no solo podía hacer gala de su astucia y su ambición siendo mezquina y pedante.

–&–

—Hola, Luna.

La rubia, que había aprovechado la mañana sin clases a finales del curso para dar un paseo por el castillo, se sobresaltó con el saludo en voz de la chica Weasley, que como ella, iba sin compañía por aquel solitario pasillo.

—Hola, Weasley —correspondió, mirándola con vaguedad —¿Todo bien?

Recordaba la aventura de hacía menos de dos días. Fue, a todas luces, una insensatez el acompañar a un puñado de Gryffindors a Londres, al mismísimo Departamento de Misterios, solo porque Potter aseguraba algo sobre el famoso convicto Sirius Black. Insultos, desdén, maldiciones… Todo salió volando de un lado a otro, desde ambos bandos, a través de corredores sombríos y con mortífagos pisándole los talones. A ella por poco Gabriel Nott la alcanzaba con una maldición, de no haber tenido los reflejos para conjurar un útil y simple hechizo de desarme. Eso fue de lo poco bueno que vio en aquel lío, porque el resto…

La vuelta de El–Que–No–Debe–Ser–Nombrado se hizo oficial, pero a un precio muy alto.

—Voy a la enfermería, ¿no me acompañas? —quiso saber Weasley.

Luna arqueó una ceja, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, como si contemplara algo poco interesante, pero internamente preguntándose a qué venía la inusitada invitación.

—¿A la enfermería? —repitió lentamente.

—Sí, Hermione sigue allí, ¿recuerdas?

Ahora la rubia asintió, llevándose de forma inconsciente una mano al nudo de su corbata a rayas verdes y plateadas, aflojándolo lenta y cuidadosamente.

—¿Segura que quieres que vaya, Weasley? —se decidió a indagar.

—¡Pues claro! Estuviste allí. Sabes cómo fue. Creo que nadie más podría comprender todo lo que estamos sintiendo, ¿verdad?

Luna no necesitaba que le aclararan a qué se refería Weasley. La pelea en el Departamento de Misterios fue tensa, cruda, todo por alcanzar una profecía que, a final de cuentas, nadie llegó a oír. El–Que–No–Debe–Ser-Nombrado, rumoraban en su sala común, estaba furioso, y los Malfoy fueron de los primeros en caer de su gracia. Cuando Nott, por primera y única vez, la interrogó delante de media casa de Slytherin si había peleado en el bando de Potter, Luna pudo cerrarle la boca con la enorme satisfacción de decirle que sí, luchó contra seguidores de Voldemort (varios se quedaron pasmados al oírla decir el nombre) y que precisamente ella había desarmado a su padre, lo cual la hizo acreedora al escarnio completo: antes los demás de Slytherin la veían mal y apenas la saludaban, todo por los artículos que publicaba su padre y por su tendencia a creer en cosas inexplicables, pero lo que no podían perdonarle era que hubiera estado de parte de un Gryffindor y para colmo, que se tratara precisamente de Potter.

Normalmente a Luna no le habría importado nada de eso, pero sin planearlo,convivió con gente ajena a Slytherin gracias al Ejército de Dumbledore y se dio cuenta que no todo el mundo iba a tratarla con la punta del pie debido a su personalidad o sus creencias. Además, la hizo sentir más cercana a los pocos de su casa que continuaban dirigiéndole la palabra, aunque casi siempre estando a solas con ella, temerosos de las represalias del resto de sus compañeros: las gemelas Carrow, Harvey Harper y, sorprendentemente, Winston Vaisey.

—Luna, espero que no te ofendas, yo… Voy a pedirte por favor, por favor, que tengas cuidado con lo que dices delante de Harry.

La aludida, mirando a Weasley con las cejas arqueadas, no entendía la frase.

—Verás, ¿recuerdas que murió Sirius Black en la sala de aquel arco raro? Bueno, eso… Sirius era el padrino de Harry. Entonces… Él no está muy bien, por lo que dice Ron…

—Tu hermano me ha sorprendido, lo creí más despistado —aseguró Luna.

—Normalmente lo es, pero algo le ayuda ser el mejor amigo de Harry —Weasley sonrió un poco, apenas se notó, antes que siguiera hablando —Conocí a Sirius, ¿sabes? Espero tener la oportunidad de contarte cómo, el punto es… Era un buen hombre y quería mucho a Harry. Él debe estar muy triste y… Bueno, parece que nombrar mucho el Departamento de Misterios lo pone de mal humor.

—No me extraña. El duelo es complicado de por sí, pero siendo él quien es…

—¿Eso qué significa?

Weasley parecía molesta, así que Luna fijó los ojos en un punto ligeramente por encima de sus cabezas, reflexionando con calma.

—Potter me da pena —confesó finalmente —Parece perdido en ocasiones, como si no supiera cómo lidiar con el mundo como cualquier otro chico. Me imagino que su vida antes de Hogwarts no debió ser precisamente la mejor del mundo, aunque no puedo explicar de dónde viene esa idea. Y la fama no le ayuda, porque creo que la gente piensa cosas equivocadas de él y no se atreven a conocerlo siquiera. Tiene suerte de tener amigos como ustedes, Weasley. Tiene mucha suerte.

Las dos chicas de cuarto caminaron un largo trecho en silencio, pero es solo cuando se hallaron a unos metros de la puerta de la enfermería que la pelirroja espetó.

—¿Y tú qué, Luna? ¿Crees que Harry no va a considerarte su amiga después de lo que has hecho por él? ¡Sin ti no habríamos llegado al Ministerio, en primer lugar!

—Ah, lo dices por la idea de volar en los thestrals…

—¡Pues sí! Y también porque nos has demostrado una cosa.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Te acuerdas de la canción de bienvenida del Sombreo este año?

Luna asintió. Si de algo estaba orgullosa, era de su memoria.

—Hermione me contó hace meses que le parecía genial que el Sombrero quisiera ver unidas a todas las casas, pero que lo veía difícil. Bueno, ¡pues tú eres la prueba de que no es así! ¡Podemos ser amigos todos! Quizá no ahora, pero un día…

—Sí, un día…

A decir verdad, Luna no estaba muy segura de las palabras de Weasley. En esos días, más que nunca, los miembros de la casa de la serpiente eran rechazados por sus vínculos con el Señor Tenebroso, pero eso la llevó a pensar que, tal vez, solo debían hacer como ella, dejar de lado el orgullo aunque fuera por un instante y conocer a los demás.

Esa era la clave de todo. Conocer a los demás. Luna, como buena Slytherin, tenía la astucia suficiente como para conseguir algo así incluso sin que otros se dieran cuenta, para así alcanzar fácilmente sus objetivos.

Fue en ese momento que sintió, al contrario de las últimas semanas, que el Sombrero Seleccionador tuvo razón al no enviarla a Ravenclaw, la cual fue su primera opción.

–&–

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! Espero que hayan llegado hasta aquí sin poner caras raras o pensar que me he vuelto completamente loca. Aunque quizá la locura la traigo desde antes, no sé… (Bell rueda los ojos)._

_Bueno, el reto consistía en elegir un personaje al cual te sortearían una casa _distinta_ a la que asistió, para que escribieras cómo sería su vida. Elegí a Luna porque es uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero al principio, cuando me dijeron que tocaba mandarla a Slytherin, pensé que me daba algo. ¿Quién ha imaginado a nuestra querida rubia en la casa de las serpientes? Creo que casi nadie. Así que traté de mostrar el cómo algunos rasgos de su personalidad se acentuaron o disminuyeron debido a la estancia en Slytherin, pero sin que perdiera su esencia, lo cual espero que se note en sus conversaciones (la volví un poco más sarcásticas, sobre todo con Harper, a quien le puse nombre de pila, lo mismo que a Vaisey). Además, aunque fuera una serpiente, la hice parte del ED y de la batalla del Departamento de Misterios, intentando mostrar un fundamento lógico para ello. Si lo logré o no, espero que me lo hagan saber, amables lectores. Su servidora se siente algo torpe y temerosa cada que debe escribir sobre un Slytherin o sobre Luna. Y en esta ocasión fueron las dos cosas, así que ya se imaginarán…_

_Cuídense mucho, deséenme suerte en el reto y nos leemos en otra ocasión._


End file.
